Circle signs
These are intended as the official state highway markers of the U.S. states of Delaware, Iowa, Kentucky, New Jersey, Mississippi, formerly New Mexico and formerly Oklahoma. The MUTCD specs are followed as closely as possible. The Roadgeek Series D font is used for the numbers. __TOC__ Blanks Image:circle sign blank.svg Image:Circle sign blank wide.svg Templates Image:Circle sign 2di.svg Image:Circle sign 3di.svg Image:West Virginia fractional county route sign 2di.svg|Signage for fractional county routes in West Virginia. Uses Series C lettering. 0-99 Image:circle sign 0.svg Image:circle sign 1.svg Image:circle sign 2.svg Image:circle sign 3.svg Image:circle sign 4.svg Image:circle sign 5.svg Image:circle sign 6.svg Image:circle sign 7.svg Image:circle sign 8.svg Image:circle sign 9.svg Image:circle sign 10.svg Image:circle sign 11.svg Image:circle sign 12.svg Image:circle sign 13.svg Image:circle sign 14.svg Image:circle sign 15.svg Image:circle sign 16.svg Image:circle sign 17.svg Image:circle sign 18.svg Image:circle sign 19.svg Image:circle sign 20.svg Image:circle sign 21.svg Image:circle sign 22.svg Image:circle sign 23.svg Image:circle sign 24.svg Image:circle sign 25.svg Image:circle sign 26.svg Image:circle sign 27.svg Image:circle sign 28.svg Image:circle sign 29.svg Image:circle sign 30.svg Image:circle sign 31.svg Image:circle sign 32.svg Image:circle sign 33.svg Image:circle sign 34.svg Image:circle sign 35.svg Image:circle sign 36.svg Image:circle sign 37.svg Image:circle sign 38.svg Image:circle sign 39.svg Image:circle sign 40.svg Image:circle sign 41.svg Image:circle sign 42.svg Image:circle sign 43.svg Image:circle sign 44.svg Image:circle sign 45.svg Image:circle sign 46.svg Image:circle sign 47.svg Image:circle sign 48.svg Image:circle sign 49.svg Image:circle sign 50.svg Image:circle sign 51.svg Image:circle sign 52.svg Image:circle sign 53.svg Image:circle sign 54.svg Image:circle sign 55.svg Image:circle sign 56.svg Image:circle sign 57.svg Image:circle sign 58.svg Image:circle sign 59.svg Image:circle sign 60.svg Image:circle sign 61.svg Image:circle sign 62.svg Image:circle sign 63.svg Image:circle sign 64.svg Image:circle sign 65.svg Image:circle sign 66.svg Image:circle sign 67.svg Image:circle sign 68.svg Image:circle sign 69.svg Image:circle sign 70.svg Image:circle sign 71.svg Image:circle sign 72.svg Image:circle sign 73.svg Image:circle sign 74.svg Image:circle sign 75.svg Image:circle sign 76.svg Image:circle sign 77.svg Image:circle sign 78.svg Image:circle sign 79.svg Image:circle sign 80.svg Image:circle sign 81.svg Image:circle sign 82.svg Image:circle sign 83.svg Image:circle sign 84.svg Image:circle sign 85.svg Image:circle sign 86.svg Image:circle sign 87.svg Image:circle sign 88.svg Image:circle sign 89.svg Image:circle sign 90.svg Image:circle sign 91.svg Image:circle sign 92.svg Image:circle sign 93.svg Image:circle sign 94.svg Image:circle sign 95.svg Image:circle sign 96.svg Image:circle sign 97.svg Image:circle sign 98.svg Image:circle sign 99.svg 100-199 Image:circle sign 100.svg Image:circle sign 101.svg Image:circle sign 102.svg Image:circle sign 103.svg Image:circle sign 104.svg Image:circle sign 105.svg Image:circle sign 106.svg Image:circle sign 107.svg Image:circle sign 108.svg Image:circle sign 109.svg Image:circle sign 110.svg Image:circle sign 111.svg Image:circle sign 112.svg Image:circle sign 113.svg Image:circle sign 114.svg Image:circle sign 115.svg Image:circle sign 116.svg Image:circle sign 117.svg Image:circle sign 118.svg Image:circle sign 119.svg Image:circle sign 120.svg Image:circle sign 121.svg Image:circle sign 122.svg Image:circle sign 123.svg Image:circle sign 124.svg Image:circle sign 125.svg Image:circle sign 126.svg Image:circle sign 127.svg Image:circle sign 128.svg Image:circle sign 129.svg Image:circle sign 130.svg Image:circle sign 131.svg Image:circle sign 132.svg Image:circle sign 133.svg Image:circle sign 134.svg Image:circle sign 135.svg Image:circle sign 136.svg Image:circle sign 137.svg Image:circle sign 138.svg Image:circle sign 139.svg Image:circle sign 140.svg Image:circle sign 141.svg Image:circle sign 142.svg Image:circle sign 143.svg Image:circle sign 144.svg Image:circle sign 145.svg Image:circle sign 146.svg Image:circle sign 147.svg Image:circle sign 148.svg Image:circle sign 149.svg Image:circle sign 150.svg Image:circle sign 151.svg Image:circle sign 152.svg Image:circle sign 153.svg Image:circle sign 154.svg Image:circle sign 155.svg Image:circle sign 156.svg Image:circle sign 157.svg Image:circle sign 158.svg Image:circle sign 159.svg Image:circle sign 160.svg Image:circle sign 161.svg Image:circle sign 162.svg Image:circle sign 163.svg Image:circle sign 164.svg Image:circle sign 165.svg Image:circle sign 166.svg Image:circle sign 167.svg Image:circle sign 168.svg Image:circle sign 169.svg Image:circle sign 170.svg Image:circle sign 171.svg Image:circle sign 172.svg Image:circle sign 173.svg Image:circle sign 174.svg Image:circle sign 175.svg Image:circle sign 176.svg Image:circle sign 177.svg Image:circle sign 178.svg Image:circle sign 179.svg Image:circle sign 180.svg Image:circle sign 181.svg Image:circle sign 182.svg Image:circle sign 183.svg Image:circle sign 184.svg Image:circle sign 185.svg Image:circle sign 186.svg Image:circle sign 187.svg Image:circle sign 188.svg Image:circle sign 189.svg Image:circle sign 190.svg Image:circle sign 191.svg Image:circle sign 192.svg Image:circle sign 193.svg Image:circle sign 194.svg Image:circle sign 195.svg Image:circle sign 196.svg Image:circle sign 197.svg Image:circle sign 198.svg Image:circle sign 199.svg Assorted 200-999 Image:Circle sign 200.svg Image:Circle sign 201.svg Image:Circle sign 203.svg Image:circle sign 208.svg Image:Circle sign 209.svg Image:circle sign 210.svg Image:circle sign 211.svg Image:circle sign 212.svg Image:Circle sign 215.svg Image:Circle sign 225.svg Image:Circle sign 235.svg Image:circle sign 266.svg Image:circle sign 270.svg Image:circle sign 284.svg Image:circle sign 300.svg Image:circle sign 303.svg Image:Circle sign 315.svg Image:circle sign 324.svg Image:circle sign 325.svg Image:circle sign 347.svg Image:circle sign 413.svg Image:circle sign 439.svg Image:circle sign 440.svg Image:circle sign 444.svg Image:circle sign 445.svg Image:circle sign 446.svg Image:Circle sign 475.svg Image:circle sign 495.svg Image:circle sign 524.svg Image:Circle sign 554.svg Image:Circle sign 555.svg Image:Circle sign 589.svg Image:Circle sign 603.svg Image:Circle sign 605.svg Image:Circle sign 607.svg Image:Circle sign 609.svg Image:Circle sign 613.svg Image:circle sign 627.svg Image:circle sign 700.svg Image:Circle sign 811.svg Image:Circle sign 841.svg Image:Circle sign 857.svg Image:Circle sign 911.svg Assorted 1000 and up Image:circle sign 1769.svg Image:circle sign 1770.svg Image:circle sign 1771.svg Image:circle sign 2258.svg Image:circle sign 2259.svg Image:circle sign 2260.svg Image:circle sign 2296.svg Image:circle sign 2297.svg Image:circle sign 2298.svg Image:circle sign 3004.svg Image:circle sign 3005.svg Image:circle sign 3006.svg Assorted prefixed and suffixed Image:circle sign 0A.svg Image:circle sign 0N.svg Image:circle sign 1A.svg Image:circle sign 1N.svg Image:circle sign 2A.svg Image:circle sign 2N.svg Image:circle sign 3A.svg Image:circle sign 3N.svg Image:circle sign 4A.svg Image:circle sign 4N.svg Image:circle sign 5A.svg Image:circle sign 5N.svg Image:circle sign 6A.svg Image:circle sign 6N.svg Image:circle sign 6M.svg Image:circle sign 7A.svg Image:circle sign 7N.svg Image:circle sign 8A.svg Image:circle sign 8N.svg Image:circle sign 9A.svg Image:circle sign 9N.svg Image:circle sign 13E.svg Image:circle sign 18N.svg Image:circle sign 21A.svg Image:circle sign 24N.svg Image:circle sign 25A.svg Image:circle sign 25B.svg Image:circle sign 25M.svg Image:circle sign 25T.svg Image:circle sign 26A.svg Image:circle sign 29A.svg Image:circle sign 29B.svg Image:circle sign 31A.svg Image:circle sign 44T.svg Image:circle sign 47A.svg Image:circle sign 76C.svg Image:circle sign 95M.svg Image:circle sign 95W.svg Image:Circle sign 444R.svg Image:Circle sign 444S.svg Image:Circle sign 446X.svg Spurs Image:circle sign S0.svg Image:circle sign S1.svg Image:circle sign S1A.svg Image:circle sign S2.svg Image:circle sign S3.svg Image:circle sign S4.svg Image:circle sign S4A.svg Image:circle sign S4B.svg Image:circle sign S4C.svg Image:circle sign S4D.svg Image:circle sign S5.svg Image:circle sign S6.svg Image:circle sign S7.svg Image:circle sign S8.svg Image:circle sign S9.svg Image:circle sign S24.svg Image:circle sign S25.svg Image:circle sign S26.svg Image:circle sign S28.svg Image:circle sign S29.svg Image:circle sign S31.svg Image:circle sign S33.svg Image:circle sign S39.svg Image:circle sign S40.svg Image:circle sign S41.svg Image:circle sign S43.svg Image:circle sign S44.svg Image:circle sign S49.svg Image:circle sign S56.svg Secondary Routes Image:VA SR 635.svg Image:VA SR 659.svg Image:VA SR 681.svg *